


Pyjamas

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [40]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux and Kylo... are comfortable.





	

It’s been a really, really long day. Too many emergencies, too many problems. Fix one, cause three. Hux is tired, but when he gets home, he sees Kylo waiting for him and a weight lifts off his shoulders. 

His Knight is wearing pyjamas. That’s when Hux realises he’s tired because it’s long past the time anyone should reasonably be up, if they keep to the ship’s central hours, not the attached staggered ones. 

Pyjamas. The Dark Knight of the Order of Ren. 

He got them for Kylo when the heating broke once, and sleeping in his boxers had been harder. Now Kylo wears them when it’s a bit colder because he’s been elsewhere. His feet are bare, and he just looks… Human. 

His hair is caught up at the back of his neck, and he’s just full of smiles and grabby hands until Hux relents and goes close enough. He’s pulled from his feet, laughing as he’s dipped and a nose rubs his. 

“Sentimental old fool,” he chides, his voice entirely squishy and happy. 

It’s been difficult, but they’re here. They’re here. One in pyjamas, kissing a flurry over his throat, arms around his waist, telling him he’s missed him. Missed him so much. 

Once, Kylo would panic at the distance. Would feel insufficient, and unhappy. He’d begrudge Hux his work, and Hux would feel torn. But now Kylo knows he’s loved, he feels much better able to share. 

Sure, he wants more time, but he doesn’t need handling with kid gloves any more. 

It works. 

***

After they prepare for bed, they climb under the covers for a while. Snuggle together, getting the bed warm as they tell the few tales they need to. 

To cope, they’ve agreed a watershed. Work talk gets a set space, and then it’s over. Until the next day. 

Hux and Kylo knot their hands together. On a belly, feeling the rise and fall. Kylo has his shirt off, and they’re both just in sweatpants, and boxers. Skin to skin, feeling the soft warmth. The bleed out of tension, and a brief moment of silence. 

“I’ll come back sooner tomorrow.”

“You won’t.” It’s not judgemental. 

“I’ll try.”

Hux watches his face, seeing the strong profile. This man, who is scarred, but still soft. His nerves flayed open, and never gone numb. 

He’s incredible, and all his. So powerful, so fierce, so kind, so strong. So loving. All his. 

Kylo smiles back, and Hux rolls his eyes. “Stop reading my mind.”

“Stop thinking so loud.”

“I hate you,” he lies, and kisses the side of his jaw. 

“You love me,” Kylo reminds him. 

“I do.” He never thought he could feel love, let alone say it. Let alone know he was loved back, but he is. 

They slowly turn, and kiss with care not to go too fast. Licks into their mouths, tiny bubble laughs. Fingers in hair, and it’s almost a shame to ever go further. 

***

Hux vanishes under the covers, going to kiss over his Knight’s belly, provoking tiny splutters. Kisses his thighs, and tiny kitten licks over his rising shaft, stroking it with such care. 

Kylo has only ever loved him. Hux can’t imagine anything more flattering, although he’d take being the one that didn’t need a successor with just as much glee. He lets himself be pulled to kneel over his face, moaning as they each pleasure the other with hands and tongues. 

It’s hard to focus, but he does his best. 

(Hurt him, comes the distant voice. Before he hurts you. He’s dangerous. He could destroy you. Hux ignores the voice, knowing it comes from fear. Knowing Kylo would never destroy him. Knowing he doesn’t want to hurt him, not ever.) 

Hux keeps it up until it’s too much, and then he flips around. 

Kneeling over him, beaming as Kylo’s fingers caress him so, so, so tenderly. 

Hux takes Kylo’s cock in his hand, smiling as Kylo takes his. He drops to his other palm, and they drag each other higher. 

(He doesn’t love you. It’s not real.)

The voice is there, but it has no power. He can never prove it wrong, but he can have faith. Kylo makes him feel good. Kylo likes making him feel good. 

Kylo wants him happy. He wants Kylo happy. 

Everyone who didn’t want that is gone. They won. They won. They won. They went after what they wanted, not what others wanted them to want. 

(It’s not enough.)

But it is. Panting next to Kylo’s face, feeling his Knight’s composure shatter. Feeling him tighten, moan, need. Feeling the tremors, knowing he caused it. 

“I love you,” Kylo says, coming in his fist. 

Bliss. Victory. 

Love. 

Hux smiles, the kind of smile he never saw growing up, not even in the mirror. 

“I love you, too,” he says, and comes just as hard. 

Love is taking turns in the wet patch. Normally Kylo tries, knowing Hux doesn’t like it. 

Sometimes Hux does it anyway.


End file.
